<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear by Bushwah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078124">Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah'>Bushwah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(both types honestly), Blindness, Colonialism, Dehumanization, Eye Trauma, Gaslighting, Harm to Children, Holocaust, Horror, Illnesses, Moral injury, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, Slavery, Unreliable Narrator, Zombies, leprosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Fear. Do you want to be afraid?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humanity &amp; The Holy One who is blessed (Judaism), The Entities &amp; Humanity (The Magnus Archives), The Entities/Humanity (The Magnus Archives)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/gifts">Alias (anafabula)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Fear.</p><p>I am the Buried. We are lying in this grave together. It is too large for me, and too small for you; and the perfect size for us.</p><p>I am the Hive. You look at me with disgust and I beg pitifully for your love, let me in, let me in; I am the child crying in the night, I am the leper pounding on the door; let me in, let me in or I will die, I swear I will die!</p><p>I am the Sandman. Oh, darling, there are things you just don't need to know. Let them creep in on the undercurrent, closer and closer until they've eaten out your eyes where you lay sleeping. You don't know it yet, but the sun will never rise. You don't know it yet, but you're already mine.</p><p>I am the Torturing Flame. Oh, God; oh, God, forgive me; God, forgive those I have harmed. Restore, restore the shattered walls of Jerusalem—which I broke, yes, broke—which will never, never be whole again.</p><p>I am Terminus. I followed rules until I became a rule. This is my end. Would you like me to tell you about yours?</p><p>I am the Eye. I look upon suffering and it is beautiful. I look upon suffering and it is holy. I look upon suffering and it is not enough. I am replete with empire, that most exquisite of treasures, which feeds and feeds and finds not satisfaction.</p><p>I am the living Flesh. If you do not perform, another will.</p><p>I am the Hunt. I feel so alive chasing you that I forget why you began to run. Do you not also feel alive? Is this not both our purpose?</p><p>I am Distance. You are that which is too beautiful to be used. I caught you climbing down from your pedestal and made for you a cage upon it. You will never wither. You will never grow. You will never know how much I love you.</p><p>I am the Slaughter. Never again. Until next time.</p><p>I am not what I am. The truth would only confuse you further.</p><p>You do not know me. When you strike me, I bleed like a person. But I'm not one. I can't be one. If I'm a person, then you...</p><p>I am the Vast. You have never been outside me, little one. You've never even come up against my edges. And you never will.</p><p>I am the Spider, mother of puppets. Power lends me strength; strength allows me to take up power. Unquestionably, I am the right person for the job, and a threat to my authority is a threat to everyone begging me for help.</p><p>Do you want to be afraid?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>